


Meeting Stone

by hart051



Series: Meeting the new Kids [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Set after events of 'Quiet Conversations' how 'The Outsiders' reacted to meeting Victor Stone in person.
Relationships: Brion Markov & Victor Stone
Series: Meeting the new Kids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Meeting Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with a few scenes in which some of the current team members meet the newer editions: Violet, Brion, Forager, and Vic. You'll see more later.

It was time for training. Brion was waiting for the rest of the Outsiders on the couch. He was checking on news in Markovia and then swapped to the Outsiders feed. There was a sound of a door opening, it was Victor.

“So how are you doing?” Brion asked.

“Much better." Vic answered. "I should thank you for- ”

Brion held out a hand in a stopping gesture.

“Jeff, Dr. Jace, Connor and Forager, especially deserve your gratitude." Brion explained. "I was there at the right time.”

“Right.”

There was a moment of silence between the two until the Zeta-tube announced the arrival of most of the Outsiders.

 _Recognized Wonder Girl B21. Blue Beetle B22. Static B21. Kid Flash B20, Eduardo Dorado Jr. A12 (or El Dorado B34)_.

“Alright, time to train!” Cassie cheered.

“When are you not excited to train? You like any excuse to punch anything.” Virgil commented.

“We have to be prepared for anything. We can’t get too cocky.” Jaime added.

“Right on, her-man-o. Besides, we need to get this guy more combat ready.” Bart chimed in then nudged Ed. “Can’t always rely on your powers.”

“Oh really, Kid? Didn’t you almost set the kitchen on fire by multi-tasking with your powers?” Ed raised an eyebrow.

Everyone let out a laugh.

“Ha, very fu-” 

Bart stopped talking when he looked at Vic.

“Bart? You okay?” Virgil asked and he also froze when he looked at Vic.

The others followed having caught on to the cybernetic teenage they have never seen until now.

“Um, hi.” Vic greeted awkwardly.

“Outsiders. This is Victor Stone, Vic. Vic, The Outsiders.” Brion intervened to hopefully start a conversation or at least cease the strange looks Vic was getting.

“Hi, name’s Virgil.” Virgil walked up to Vic and offered his hand to shake, Vic took it.

“Wow, you sure got a grip!” Virgil reacted.

"Sorry."

Virgil shook his hand to alleviate the pain before continuing.

“Anyways, that’s Cassie, Bart, Jaime and Ed.” He gestured to each of his teammates.

“So you’re ‘Vic’? You are a lot bigger than I imagined.” Cassie commented

“I was a quarterback for Heywood High Steelworkers.”

“Well it shows in the muscles. They’re crash! Bet you could bear-hug baddies to death. Not that you would do that.” Bart observed.

“Crash?”

“We heard your story ese. I’m kinda like you too, in a way. I originally didn’t want the Scarab.” Jaime points to his back. “The thing that gave me powers. I was afraid of it too. But after the Reach invasion and crisis I have a better respect for it. I could give you a few pointers on how to use the tech on you. If you want.”

“That’s very kind of-” Vic gratefully replied only to stop midway.

“Okay, okay, ‘Not compatible!' I get it already!” Jaime suddenly outraged. “Doesn’t mean we can’t help!”

He looked as though he was talking to himself, but the others knew better.

“Uh-”

“He’s not talking to you, dude.” Virgil alerted.

“You’ll get used to it.” Ed advised.

“Totally agree! We’ve seen some crazy stuff! You can talk to us or hang it’s all crash!” Bart cheered.

“You have some killer strength with your bod. If you want, you can spar with me or join me in strength building.” Cassie offered flexing an arm.

“I talk with a bunch of kids at the Meta-Human Youth Center. If you want to confide in someone who can relate to having powers they didn’t want, I’d be happy to lend an ear. I know M’gann has probably talked to you, but if you want someone at a peer level. You can talk to me.” Ed offered.

“We’re all Outsiders, ya know. Feel free to chat with us whenever.” Virgil encouraged

“You guys are not freaking out.”

“They’re already used to ‘such’ strangeness already. Nothing strange about a half machine, half human teenager.” Brion stated.

“Nothing strange about an exiled foreign prince with lava powers and Superboy-like anger issues.” Jaime remarked.

Brion gave a brief glare only to fade into a smile.

“Or as strange as a guy in a blue suit of armor with a trigger-happy Alien AI stuck on his back.” Virgil joked.

Jaime frowned at the jovial smirk on Virgil's face.

“Or as strange as a perpetually single dude who can be a human bug-zapper and rides on an electrically charged metal plate.” Ed added.

Virgil muttered under his breath. "Traitor."

“Or as strange as a certain guy who can teleport in an instant in golden lights and is equally handsome to the fastest teen alive.” Bart cheered, nudging the newest member before pointing to himself.

Ed looked away embarrassingly.

“Or a certain TV star and animal shape-shifter who is running late.” Cassie declared.

She had her hands on her hips frustrated at the absence of their leader.

Speaking of whom, Garfield just exited from the elevator while in his Biosuit.

“Sorry I’m late.” Gar explained as he exited. “Gretchen had me working-Vic?” 

Gar stopped in his tracks glancing over the circuitry and flesh of his tower-mate.

“Hi there, Gar." Vic waved awkwardly. "Kinda late, but wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here for free.”

“No problem Vic." Gar smiled. "It’s finally nice to see you dude.”

“Really?”

Gar put a hand on Vic's upper arm. “You aren’t the freakiest among us, but the first real Cyborg I ever met.”

“Hey! That makes a crash codename.” Bart commented and speeds over to Vic. “One word dramatic and fits the whole hi-tech human deal.” He listed off his hand.

“Easy there hermano. He just got de-fatherboxed.” Jaime placated.

“He’s right my friend. Just because you have powers doesn’t automatically mean you want or should be a hero.” Ed added.

“Didn’t stop you from joining the Outsiders though.” Virgil remarked elbow his fellow Outsider.

“Hashtag, We are all Outsiders.” Cassie cheered.

Vic let out a laugh.

“You okay dude?” Gar asked.

“Looks like I picked the right crowd.”


End file.
